


art class

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: lydia and reader have art class together and lydia is reader's favorite person to draw. originally requested by boredomimi on tumblr and posted to my tumblr of the same username on jan. 1, 2020.
Relationships: Lydia Deetz/Reader
Kudos: 7





	art class

**Author's Note:**

> boredomimi asked:  
> Merry new year hope your having a good time, I was wondering if I could request a lydia x reader where the only class they have together is art and the readers always drawing her becuase they're too shy to approach her.
> 
> we love soft art sapphics <3
> 
> also, i haven’t been in an art class since middle school (i’ve got to many academic classes on my schedule yikes i need to make room for an art class next year) so i don’t remember much of what it’s like. but like it’s art, so anything goes? idk time to use your suspension of disbelief.
> 
> and i don’t think i really did the shy part? sorry clearly i’m not very good at staying to close to what the request actually is.
> 
> 677 words
> 
> cw: femreader. reader is kinda creepy ngl.

it was pretty safe to say you had crossed over into creepy territory. it’s kind of weird to draw strangers at coffee shop when they don’t know, it’s weirder to draw someone you only kind of know without them knowing, and it’s yet even weirder to draw them over and over again. and you weren’t in a coffee shop. you were in the corner of the art room, silently sketching.  
lydia was your favorite thing to draw. and not just because you thought she was pretty. she was interesting. her style, all the dark colors and unconventional pieces. it translated really well to your drawings, and you had fun playing around with it.  
you could really see your improvement with drawing the same subject over and over again. you’d definitely recommend it to anyone who wants to improve their art. just maybe don’t be so creepy about it.  
you had never really used her as the subject for any of the assignments you were supposed to turn in, it was to dangerous. someone might see your art and see that, hey, it looks a lot like lydia. but this assignment? cubism.   
and, you were planning on using very bright colors. still risky, but this could easily be blamed on coincidence.  
you were used to drawing her face as it physically appears, so this was a fun challenge.  
you worked very hard on the painting, and you were very proud of the result. you usually weren’t to confident in the assignments you turned in, because you felt like you had done something wrong. there’s nothing wrong in art, of course, but anatomically it didn’t seem right. but the combination of lydia’s familiar features and the odd cubist style…  
you were adding the finishing touches on the nose when you felt like someone was looking over your shoulder. you jerked your head around. it was lydia.  
shit shit shit.  
“that looks really cool!” she said when she realized you were looking at her.   
you gulped as you realized she was wearing the same necklace as you had painted. “thanks!” you smiled, “can i see yours?”  
“uh yeah sure. just warning you, none of the hair or the background has been painted yet so it looks a bit odd.” she led you to where she had been sitting.  
“this looks really good! i like the muted colors.” you said as your eyes ran over the face. that mouth looked awfully familiar… and maybe you were over analyzing, but was that… your eye?  
lydia looked a little uncomfortable and you realized you probably shouldn’t have stood there for so long. “it’s really good! you’ll have to show me it when you’re done!” you ran back to your seat, embarrassed.  
considering that was the first time you’d ever spoken to her in more than two word sentences, that went pretty well.  
the next day, as you were adding embellishments to a sketch (of lydia of course), lydia herself came up to you. she held her finished painting.  
“you told me to show you the finished product. what do you think?”   
your insides turned to mush. she remembered. she remembered!  
and truly, the painting was spectacular. all of it was in muted tones, except for the hair which was a bright red, in funky shapes atop the character’s head. which was funny because you had recently dyed your hair red, and you had kept it up in a horrendously messy bun while you painted.  
but that’s just a coincidence, right?  
“i like the hair!” here goes nothing, “it kinda reminds me of mine.”  
lydia’s pale cheeks flushed. her eyes shifted to her boots. “i, um, i kinda based the painting off of, uh, you.” she said.  
your heart skipped about six beats. “really?”  
“uh um yeah.” she nervously wrung her hands together. “and i, i think you’re pretty, so i wanted to know if you wanted to, uh, see a movie with me. sometime. like, you don’t have to, but if you do…”  
“yes! i, uh, yeah. yeah, a movie would be nice.”


End file.
